1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to casters, and more particularly to a caster attached to a cabinet for convenient moving and stabilizing of the cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
A large device, such as a cabinet, is too heavy to move easily from one place to another place. Typically, wheels are attached to the bottom of the device to more easily move the device, but the wheels may cause the device to be unstable and too easily moved as well. Therefore, it is inconvenient for users, when the device does not need to be moved.